Pride
by Luz
Summary: Hermion's getting worrie about Neville - things can go anywhere


Disclaimer: I do not own anything characters or stuff from the Harry Potter series. The ownership of these characters is rightfully J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter. 1  
  
Hermione Granger knitted her brows together as she skimmed over the text of a heavy handsome leather bound book. She sighed and placed the book on her seat and glanced out the window at the country flashing past her. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess in the other end of the compartment and Harry seemed fixed on winning. Ron winced as Harry's knight plunged his lance into his Bishop and the stone bishop rolled off the chess board. Ron looked up and saw Hermione gazing at the passing country side; he noticed her forgotten book. "Whatcha doing?" Ron asked noticing her deep worriment look. Hermione looked at Ron, her worried face slipping off as she did so. "Huh?" Hermione looked at her book - The Philosophy of Social Order in the Wizarding World. By Erica Moonglow "Nothing," Ron nodded and returned to his game and soon cried triumphantly as his queen smashed Harry's castle. Hermione didn't want to say but she was worried about Neville. She didn't know why. But since the last ordeal with Lord Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic's headquarters she has been wary of him. Why she found herself looking at books with the subject of social order she didn't know. It was natural for Hermione read books, but unnatural to keep pursuing the same topic of books for a long period of time. Hermione's brown eyes that were flecked with amber yellow and green looked out of the windows onto the flashing by scenes which were now a small sleepy village. Hermione pushed her bushy hair out of her face and picked the book back up again with a sigh.  
  
.one of the main things that seems to make positions in the social order is on how pure the blood of a witch or wizard is. This has been a topic throughout wizard history and some want it to stop. But the rivalry between some families to others concerning their blood purity seems to be unstoppable.  
It is known that the Dark Lord and his followers have a strong distaste for muggles, muggle born witches and wizards and muggle supporters. Though the Dark Lord himself is not a pure blood, though he has a strong distaste to anyone that is. Suggesting that even witches and wizards with the same family and blood type are some times found to believe in the social order with the foundations of blood purity..  
  
It was strange to Hermione to worry about things without knowing what she is worrying about. She was a practical thinker; always wanting evidence and only entering the court of probability under circumstances. Hermione was still concerned. "Hermione? Hellooo, anybody in there?" Hermione snapped out of her thinking and stared up at Ron and Harry with a frown of annoyance on her face. They were clad in Hogwart's robes. Ron looked at her curiously and pointed out the window on his side, Hermione could see what he was pointing to. Hogwarts Castle; she wasn't dressed yet. Hermione picked up a black bundle on the ground and hurried into the girls' toilets to get changed. As she picked up the bundle Crookshanks fell out of it with a yowl of protest; but immediately began to amuse himself by attacking Ron's Bishop. "Hey!" Ron cried and snatched the Bishop from Crookshanks. Harry glanced nervously out the door and down the aisle which Hermione just ran down and then to the book she was reading. Harry walked over while Ron fought for his bishop and in the process of doing so earned himself a few scratches and yowls of protest. He picked up the book and read the title and his eyebrows buried themselves in his messy fringe. "Ron?" he said with out looking at him rolling on the floor fighting with Crookshanks. Ron grunted in reply, "Is it just me or is Hermione up to some thing?" Ron didn't look up but managed to pull a very much scratched Bishop from Crookshanks earning himself a large scratch from Crookshanks across his face. Crookshanks ambled off down the aisle looking for Hermione leaving Harry and Ron alone. "What did you say?" Ron said placing the bishop on the board. "I said is it just me or is Hermione up to some thing." Ron walked over and looked at the book in Harry's hands. He frown "what's she reading that for?" Harry shrugged. "She *is* up to some thing." Harry said, "What?" Harry and Ron spun around to find Hermione looking down on them. Hermione seemed to have gone through a growth spurt through the summer holidays and was just a few inches higher then Harry. Hermione saw them holding her book and walked forward and snatched it from them. "Thank you," she said annoyance dripping off here tongue. Harry and Ron frowned as Hermione rammed the book into her bag and stamped out of the compartment. Harry and Ron realised the train had stopped and grabbed their own bags. "What's with her?" Harry said. "PMS or maybe it's that time of month," Ron said. Harry hit him over the head playfully. "God Ron, you've always got the right answer." Ron grinned lightly and walked off the train.  
  
**please send in reviews** 


End file.
